


Untitled

by centeast



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeast/pseuds/centeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't realize just how amazed he was by Danny. Inspired by Maybe I'm Amazed by Jem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right before I went to bed and wouldn't leave me alone. So if it sucks I am sorry. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer : they do not belong to me. If they did I would have fun with them:-)

As he sat at his desk and looked around the office, he realized it was just him and Danny that were still there. That was when another realization hit him.

He was so desperately in love with his partner.

It wasn't until he saw the tarp being lifted on the truck back in Korea just how amazed he was by Danny. The fact that he would come all this way just to bring home. Steve needed Danny in his life, he needed Danny to love him even more than the both realized.

He knees he was lucky to have Danny for he loved Steve with everything he had. It amazed Steve that Danny always made sure that he knew just how much he loved him. He was sure that Danny knew that he loved him. However he didn't quite know how desperately he needed to have him there and safe ( sometimes  that was a hard job considering the crap Steve constantly got them in) and happy.

Maybe he was amazed by his love for his partner and for once it didn't scare him and he was completely ok with that.


End file.
